


Lose Those Boxers

by NidoranDuran



Category: RWBY
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, F/M, Face-Sitting, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Strip Poker, Threesome - F/F/M, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-14
Updated: 2017-06-14
Packaged: 2018-11-14 04:58:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11200935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NidoranDuran/pseuds/NidoranDuran
Summary: A game of strip poker with Ruby and Nora goes poorly for Jaune, but the funny thing about losing a game of strip poker is that it forces certain kinds of situations that don’t seem all that bad once the ball gets rolling. Anonymous commission.





	Lose Those Boxers

"Cute boxers," Nora teased as she watched Jaune toss his pants away right in front of her and Ruby. She smirked wide, and beside her, Ruby was all giggles. The two girls still had on their bras, skirts,and the panties beneath, while Ruby was even still wearing both her stockings. But Jaune was down to just a pair of boxers, grumbling as he sat quickly back down, his cheeks lit up in frustration.

Strip poker had sounded like a great way for the three of them to pass the time, and Jaune was certainly down for the idea of seeing Ruby and Nora without any clothes on, but that was before he discovered that he wasn't as good as poker as he thought he was. Not anywhere near as good. Which had led to him sitting there in less than any of them, forced hand after hand into stripping down until now he sat one article of clothing away from being completely naked. Which wouldn't have been a problem if he weren't sitting across from two girls who would have definitely teased him for all of it.

"You girls have too many things on," Jaune tried to shoot back, cheeks burning as he watched Nora take the deck and shuffle it up quickly. "It's not fair. The math doesn't add up." It was a weak excuse, one that only earned him more laughter from the cute girls who were now gunning hard for getting him out of his last piece of clothing. "Ugh, just deal, get this over with quickly."

"We're gunning for your boxers. And here, let's make this fun; if you win this hand, Ruby and I will get rid of our bras," Nora said eagerly, dealing out two cards to each of them, then laid down the flop onto the board. Three diamonds. King diamonds. Five spades. Jaune looked down nervously at his hand; the two and four of diamonds. He could stay in this if things went his way. Just one more diamond. Please one more diamond. Nora went around the table asking about anyone raising, but she and Ruby quickly Nora checked, and Jaune had nothing to bet with left; his underwear were the bounty. The turn came down. Jack of hearts. Another hurried checking round, as Jaune's hesitation made everything slow to an agonizing crawl.

Nine of diamonds.

Jaune groaned a sigh of relief as he threw his hand down. "Flush!" he groaned excitedly, while Ruby sighed and placed down her ace of hearts and jack of spades, and Nora seemed absolutely dejected to drop a pair of sevens. "Maybe this wasn't such a bad idea after all."

Ruby giggled as she reached around back and unclasped her bra, not as hesitant as she expected to be as she exposed her breasts to Jaune's eyes, although as she felt his gaze fall onto them--because of course it did--she could feel a bit of colour fill into her cheeks. "You're still in this!" she chirped excitedly, tossing her bra into the pile of clothes she had dropped onto the floor.

Nora's slightly larger breasts were exposed too with absolutely no fanfare. "Not for much longer. Play it back again. This time I'm coming for your head, Arc." Once more she shuffled everything up, the motion making her breasts bounce a bit, and Jaune really couldn't help but watch, groaning and grumbling as he felt his boxers tighten up a little, making things just the faintest bit more uncomfortable in the process. Getting eliminated was bad enough, but knowing they were going to see him with a hard-on after all this breast peeking was really only going to make it more embarrassing. "When you lose this round, we're going to put you on the table and take our winnings by hand."

Nora dealt everything out, Jaune looked down at his hand, a pair of fours; spade and hearts. Nora laid down the first three cards, a ten of clubs, and the Jacks of diamonds and hearts. So far so good; Jaune already had two pairs going into this, and he felt confident he could keep this momentum going. Luck was finally looking up for him. The two of clubs wasn't anything special, but then came the final card; the Jack of spades. This was it, a full house!

"Yes!" he shouted, slamming his cards down. "Full house, I'm still in this!" He threw his hands up in victory, excited and relieved to see what he had done, only to realize Nora was laughing hard as she softly laid her cards down, perhaps one of the only times he'd ever seen her do anything 'subtle'. And it was with a heavy impact to lay into him too as she put down the Jack and four of clubs.

"Four Jacks," Nora said, almost singing as she rose up from her seat excitedly. Ruby did too, not even bothering to show off her unspectacular hand as she relinquished her skirt upon rising up.

"Oh no," Jaune said, his joy immediately deflating as he sank back down into his seat. "Oh no!" he said again, as Nora reached right over the table for him and pulled him up onto the table. "Wait, slow down!" he shouted, but his cries fell on deaf ears as Nora and Ruby's impressive strength proved enough for the embarrassed blond to end up on his back, squirming about as they grabbed at the band of his boxers in unison.

"Stop being a sore loser and accept your fate!" Nora yelled excitedly as she tugged at them, uneven in her approach and earnest, which ensured that she pulled them halfway down Jaune's legs before Ruby had even pulled down an inch, but soon Ruby was following suit and nothing Jaune's hips could fitfully do could stop them. He was stripped of his last article of clothing, left exposed and completely bare before the eyes of the pair of girls who were entirely responsible for what had become a very sizable and thriving erection, and as it swung upward to stand proud, there was a simultaneous gasp that both girls couldn't help but let out in delight as they beheld the sight of Jaune's cock. Neither had noticed it in the chaos of pulling him onto the table, but now it seemed absolutely impossible to miss.

Frozen in place and unable to express anything in his state of deep, throbbing embarrassment, Jaune was left to wriggle on the table nervously, stammering as he tried to think about how exactly to express to the girls before him how he couldn't be blamed for the fact he had a giant hard-on in light of the exposure of their breasts to him. But there really was no satisfying answer to any of it, no way to convey what he felt in any halfway sensible manner and the fact that they couldn't stop staring really only added to the pressure bearing hotly down upon him.

"You know..." Ruby said, slowly leaning forward and taking a bit of a bold approach in grabbing hold of Jaune's cock. "I don't really feel like poker anymore." Her cheeks were bright red, but she felt eager and full of confidence as she leaned eagerly forward and planted a big kiss onto Jaune's lips, taking a big chance in the process but feeling like it was so right to do that. She just shoved her mouth up against his and kissed him with a burst of excitement and firmness that felt oddly right to the eager huntress in training, as she leaned tightly against him and made her mark as firmly as she could.

When the kiss drew back, Jaune was finally able to spit out a confused and ragged, "What?" as he looked in utter shock at Ruby. She still had her hand on his cock. Wasn't stroking it or anything, but still holding onto it, and the feeling alone was making him throb in her grasp, as the confused blond was left to try and piece together any of what was happening before him. Sense wasn't really being made here as Jaune stared at the two of them, only to watch in awe as Nora came in hard for a kiss of her own, shoving her lips against his next and proving even more intense and vigorous than Ruby had been in making out with him.

It took a few turns back and forth of Nora and Ruby kissing Jaune--and even taking a few turns to kiss each other--for Jaune to really comprehend what was happening enough to respond back, his hands reaching for the two girls leaning over him as he lay supine on the table and completely at their mercy. His grasp of course fell onto the breasts being all but shoved into his hands by the girls eagerly making out with him back and forth, their hands remaining firm on his cock as they kissed him all over.

"Did I..." Jaune felt so confused and nervous that he didn't even know how to properly wrap it all up in a sentence. "Did I win? I'm confused."

"I think you did," Nora smirked, and let her fingers finally begin to caress his cock a little bit. "Well, maybe we all won, but you're the first one out and things are going really well for you."

"Even for a loser," Ruby added with a smile, leaning forward to kiss Jaune, but not on the lips. She pressed her lips up to the head of his cock and gave it a firm smooch, smiling as she nuzzled her cheek against the thick head. "Mm, no, I take that back. A loser wouldn't have something this nice."

Letting out a fluttering gasp of surprise and pleasure, Jaune stared down in awe at the sight of Ruby down at his cock, watching as she laid some more kisses onto it, and he was so focused on her that he didn't notice at first that Nora was going in for some too, sticking her tongue out and running it boldly up along his cock. At least, until the wetness of her tongue was already there and he was gasping in excitement, his bucking upward with surprise. "Wow," was all he could say, as he watched the two redheads shift their positions relative to him, both of them now leaning in toward his cock and leaving him to just lie on the table and become witness to what they had in store for him.

Eager tongues licked their way up and down Jaune's cock slowly, the girls coming in from opposite ends to meet in the middle, able to stare at each other and light up with excitement as they let their tongues explore his sizable shaft without shame of either experimenting with him or with each other. As they licked their way up his impressive length, they kept a steady pace together, getting up to the head of his cock and sharing a sloppy kiss against it, moaning as they embraced a kind of closeness the two friends hadn't ever really thought of before, but as things heated up it all felt so right that neither shirked away from it or thought too much about it.

Their eagerness was Jaune's gain, as he lay there, slowly growing a bit more confident. "This feels really good," didn't sound like all that great a thing to say once the words had passed his lips, but it was a bit late for him to do anything else. He just focused on doing his best to help things along, his hands reaching for their heads, running through their hair and trying to urge them onward, encouraging them to suck his cock a bit more, to push on a bit further. He could still hardly believe this was even happening, but it was there, and all he could do was try to lean into the tailspin and hope for the best from this insane situation.

In Nora's eyes, insanity was ideal, as she kept up the aggressive claiming of Jaune's cock, almost dominant in how she called the shots and took what she wanted. Licking all over his cock with an unchained and utterly unfettered rush of excitement, she was showing off an especially brazen level of arousal in the way she handled him, tipping her hand a bit in revealing how hard she was getting turned on through all of this, but that wasn't a problem; she was going to get hers from Jaune one way or another.

Ruby was just along for the ride, and didn't have that same insane push that Nora did, lacking that manic energy, but in its place was a desire to keep up and prove herself, which led to her taking a big step further in the process when she all-out took Jaune's cock into her mouth. It had Jaune gasping as much as Nora, both of them surprised by the way she escalated the situation as her lips wrapped around his cock and she took him down, sucking him deep into her mouth and taking a big chance. But it was a chance that paid off well, a gamble that worked as the sounds Jaune was making grew louder and more appreciative.

"Oh wow, imagine that," Nora purred. "You like a pair of cute girls sucking on your cock. Whoever could have guessed?" Once Ruby pulled back, Nora greedily took it down herself, pushing further along his cock, sinking deeper into place and moaning loudly as she let herself get carried away by the fun of what she was doing. Back and forth her head bobbed, showing off just how much she wanted to suck Jaune's cock, once more showing off her need, but not caring in the least anymore about appearances.

Jaune wasn't going to exactly mind, either, moaning loudly as he gripped the back of Nora's head tighter. "Fucking of course I do," he groaned, his shoulders tightening and pressing back against the table as he felt the hot, wet mouth wrap tight around his cock. As Nora sucked him off, Ruby licked low, playing with the base of his cock with her tongue, and the feeling was an absolutely intoxicating combination of pleasures hitting him from all sides, a multi-faceted approach of overwhelming delight that had quickly seared away any and all embarrassment he felt over having his clothes gambled off of his body. How could he feel embarrassed now?

Back and forth the girls switched, taking his cock into their mouths and experimenting with speed and depth, pacing themselves differently with each pass. Jaune and his big dick had become a testing ground for the two huntresses in training, and it was to the absolute delight of Jaune to be experimented on like this, to be the girls' plaything to whatever extent they so desired, the pleasure so sweetly satisfying that he just rolled with it, accepting the bliss and letting it wash over him. "So good," he groaned, his cock throbbing harder, dripping pre into their mouths, warning them of what was to come, and soon enough, so was he. "Ah, fuck, wait, I'm--!"

The warning was swift and obvious, and Nora was quick to pull back, moaning as she pressed her cheek tightly up against Ruby's, the two of them happily going in close and wrapping their fingers around his cock together. Their hands stroked in unison, Nora beckoning him forward. "Go on Jaune, cum all over us!" she shouted, unable to turn it down now as she pressed onward without hesitation, unrelenting in her lust. But it was something that she was so sweetly rewarded by with the sudden flood of cum splashing across her face, his cock erupting and giving her and Ruby the facial they have so utterly earned.

Once they had been given their creamy treat, the girls turned their faces in toward one another, sharing a sloppy kiss as they clung to one another, moaning loud and proud amid the messy snowballing. "Mm, can I have him first?" Ruby asked softly, licking her lips as she savoured the salty and strange taste of his cum.

"You can!" Nora said excitedly, grabbing at her skirt and sliding it down her legs as she scampered up onto the table. "But only because I want his mouth!" She pounced up, pushing her panties off and crawling up along Jaune's body. "I just sucked your dick, so don't even pretend you don't owe me for this," she said, and it was all the explanation she felt she had to give Jaune as she sat down on his face, pushing her very bare and very wet pussy right up against his lips and settling down into position, looking for some oral reciprocation after everything she'd done for him.

Jaune didn't get a chance to say anything on the matter before the dripping twat was shoved up against his lips, but all told, he didn't exactly mind the situation, groaning as he felt the weight push down onto his face and pin his head down to the table; maybe it was a little bit more forceful than he would have asked her to be, but he had no problem with repaying Nora back for all her hard work by starting to lick up along her mound, giving her the oral attention she had most definitely earned, his hands reaching up along her legs and her hips, grabbing a firm hold of her ass and pulling her in a little bit tighter against his head.

With Nora sitting on his face, there was no way for Jaune to see what Ruby was doing, which made it a delight surprise when the redhead, eager to just get carried away and go with the situation and its insanity whether she was ready to or not, slammed herself right down onto his cock with a single push forward. Her moans were loud enough to ring out clear in his ears even with Nora's thighs against the sides of his head, and he could feel why; his big dick was fine for their mouths, but Ruby's tight pussy provided a very different kind of challenge, and the sensation the two of them shared as he filled and loosened her hole was something that Jaune was never going to forget for how intense and sudden it all was.

"Oh, Nora, he's so big!' Ruby whined, biting her lip as her hands settled onto his chest for balance and she began to rock quickly atop him. Even if his size was a bit of trouble and her tight pussy felt like it was being stretched out a bit more than she would have expected, Nora's energy was absolutely infectious, and she knew that if Nora was riding Jaune's cock she wouldn't have stopped for anything, so she let that excitement wash through her as well, starting to bounce on top of his cock as she leaned forward to kiss Nora's shoulder. "How is his tongue?"

"It's pretty good," Nora remarked, grabbing his head and tightening her fingers in his hair. "He knows how to eat pussy. I don't know how, but let's roll with this. Keep licking, Jaune. Lick right until I cum, and if I like what you can do well enough I'll even let you fuck my ass afterward." She moaned in delight as her words clearly struck a chord within Jaune, given the way his fingers tightened against her ass, taking a bold and firm squeeze against her taut cheeks. "Ah, yes! Fuck, this is great. I knew strip poker was the best idea." She had no qualms about riding his tongue as hard as she could, about asserting herself without pause atop Jaune's face. Her aim was twofold; either she had a boy with a big dick who was happy to let her do whatever she wanted with his body, or she could goad him into flipping things around and taking charge instead. Both those options were just fine for the energetic switch.

With two girls sitting on top of him and giving him the ride of his life, Jaune was so far removed now from any of the worries about them seeing his penis or about sucking at poker. In fact, his terrible poker skills had given him something so good he was ready to celebrate how shit he was at the game; without it, he never could have ended up in this situation, and for that, he was deeply grateful. But the way that Nora was really going in hard on her aggressive claim staked over him, with all her bucking and groaning and the hard hand on the back of his head was finally starting to effect some change in him. He was trailing behind the girls in terms of actively participating in this and taking charge, but as his fingers dug firmer into her ass and his hips wriggled beneath Ruby's bouncing, he could feel himself finally riling up and into something more intense.

Faster he thrust, rocking upward into Ruby, fucking her properly as his tongue more assertively licked all over the dripping mound shoved against his face. He was determined to get them both off, to not only enjoy things himself but to bring them crashing down with him as he moved faster. Jaune wasn't going to disappoint, intending to do quite the opposite as he took charge more and more, devouring Nora's tart cunt with all of the vigor and force he could muster, getting faster and firmer as he went on rather than letting her do all the work in riding his face. He could have let himself be the girls' plaything, a glorified living sex toy for them to play around with for the night, but he had other ideas in mind, and did everything he could to impress.

Ruby came first, whining as she slammed herself down hard onto Jaune's lap one last time, gasps bubbling up from her lips as she hit her sweet orgasmic peak and the sensations washed hotly over her weary and shuddering body. The pleasure was intense, but even more intense was how her inner walls clenched down around Jaune's cock, mercilessly pulsating and milking his orgasm from him, ensuring he was coming undone right on the heels of her own release. His cock twitched and erupted within Ruby's tight inner walls, cum flooding into her as she whined and yelped and Jaune gave in, groaning into Nora's pussy as finally the orange haired girl reached her limit as well, loudest of them all as she rode out her orgasm on his face so hard it made the table shake.

"Ruby, lube me up," Nora said, pulling off of Jaune's face and slipping off of the table. She went over to her bag, grabbed a bottle of lube, and tossed it over to her friend who stumbled off of the table but didn't miss a beat in squirting some lubricant onto her fingers and reaching for Nora's perky, round ass, pushing some fingers between her cheeks and starting to prepare her hole. "Mm, that's good, just like that," she groaned, going in for more kisses as she was readied.

"Did you bring that knowing this would happen?" Jaune asked, rolling off of the table and groaning as he stumbled up to his feet, his cock still rock hard and really only getting more excited as he watched the girls make out while Ruby fingered Nora's ass, her own pussy leaking with his cum after the round they'd just had.

"Doesn't matter," Nora said, shaking her head and pulling away from Ruby and toward Jaune. "What matters is if you're up to the task of--whoa!" Nora didn't even have time to taunt Jaune as she found herself pushed toward the table, a hand grabbing her hair and bending her over it as Jaune brought his slick cock up to the entrance of her loosened and lubed up ass hole, taking a fraction of a second to make sure he was lined up before he just slammed forward and left her howling in surprise.

"What does that say?" Jaune asked, finally feeling the cockiness he should have felt. Being able to get both girls off really helped cement his confidence, and now he was ready to show Nora what he could do as his hips began to rock and rock fast, not even bothering to wait as he fucked Nora's ass exactly the way Nora would have wanted her ass fucked: hard. Winding up with speed and an utter lack of shame, Jaune didn't let any second go wasted as he took it to her, having a lot of time to make up for after all the time that Nora had spent teasing and dominating him. Now he was going to get his due, going to give her a reason to be as loud as she was.

"Ah, yes, there it is! I knew you had it in you, Jaune, now fuck my ass and make me scream!" Nora grabbed the table tightly and stuck her round ass out toward him, relishing in the way he began to take charge. For all that she had taken charge and called the shots, she had no problem relinquishing control, especially to someone able to fuck her right. As far as 'right' was all out and rough. By the time Jaune began swatting at her ass and tugging on her hair a bit, she knew that this was exactly what she had needed, the perfect right track to being given everything she craved in the swelling heat and madness of being taken.

Ruby whined as she watched, staring at the two of them having fun, not exactly minding the way that they focused on each other given how much had been taken out of her with her last orgasm, but seeing Jaune get so dominant and forceful certainly began to leave her feeling excited at the prospect of what fun she could have getting bent over a table and fucked like Nora was. But for now she could wait, and happily cheered her friends on. "Go on, Jaune, fuck her harder!" she chirped, eager to watch and soak it all in. She felt like she was party to something special in seeing Jaune finally get that surge of intensity behind his motion that really pushed everything to new heights.

Faster and harder Jaune went, feeling like this was all so naturally washing over him, and the way that Nora was moaning louder and hotter certainly helped. Her clenching ass was even tighter and warmer than Ruby's pussy, even if it didn't have all that wetness and softness, making for an incredible hole that he just couldn't keep his cock out of for too long. He could feel himself winding up hotter and harder, losing himself to the pleasure and the dominant energy that Nora had seemingly transferred over to him somehow. Not that he minded at all, excited by the prospects of newness that came with this newfound control and completely unexpected twist to the night.

When Nora came, she came hard, and she came before Jaune did. She only realized as she slammed back hard against him and screamed that her pussy had been utterly neglected through it all, but that didn't keep her from embracing with pure excitement the anal-only orgasm that very suddenly ripped through her. "Yes, Jaune, yes!" she howled, throwing her head back and giving herself up to the pleasure and submission so sweetly. It was too good for her to handle, but even better was when Jaune slammed himself to the hilt inside of her ass and gave in to it too, his hot cum flooding into her tight ass and leaving her completely overwhelmed.

Jaune drew back slowly, groaning and stumbling into a nearby chair, head rolling back quickly as he stared at his content teammate remaining bent over the table with her loosened ass hole leaking with his cum. "Wow," he groaned, gathering his breath as best he could after being completely blown away by the pleasure running through him. "That was..."

"Just like planned," Nora said softly, reaching an open palm out toward Ruby, who quickly slapped it in an eager high five between friends who had executed their plan perfectly. "You're not mad we played strip poker as an excuse to fuck you, are you, Jaune?"

After what he'd just been through? "There's no way I can be."

"That's the spirit, Jaune!" Ruby chirped, and hurried over to him, climbing into his lap and looking for some of his newfound dominant streak for herself next. "Now get your breath together and fuck me next."


End file.
